Mark to Mark
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mirajane's match making attempt results in the Fairy Tail members becoming stuck to one another guild mark to guild mark. The only way they can separate is if they confess their true feelings. Many pairings.


**Hello! I just wanted to thank the tumblr user kurare13 because her photo (the one used as the cover photo) totally inspired this,you should check her out because she is great! :D I'm pretty excited about this story and I hope it turns out good! Thanks for checking it out, Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

It had all started off as a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild, mages sitting around talking boisterously, the occasional fights, job searches. No one could have suspected the unforgettable events that were about to happen.

"Natsu, we've been standing here for ten minutes. Can you just pick a job?" Lucy sighed, impatiently.

"I've picked three, you rejected all of them." Natsu said, looking aimlessly at the board in front of him.

"Lucy, Are you trying to find a job?" Mirajane said from the bar as she set a drink down for Freed.

"Yeah, no luck so far."

"There's one on the back, why don't you try that one? Read it out loud so Natsu can hear it." Mirajane cooed with a smile. Lucy reached around the board and felt one sole piece of paper tacked up. She carefully ripped it off and brought it into view. It was an older looking piece of paper with an odd poem written on the front. Lucy cleared her throat and started reading.

"The mark for you that is the same, considered very dear, until the feelings are proclaimed, the person will stay near." Lucy finished reading and turned to ask Mirajane what the job was when she felt Natsu slam into her hand with his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lucy reprimanded. She went to move, only to find her hand was stuck to his shoulder. She pulled as hard as she could but it just resulted in in him being pulled with her.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked

"I'm not doing anything!" Lucy shouted. She heard a choked sob and turned around to see Mirajane crying at the bar, leg strewn over the counter with Freed's hand dangerously far up under her skirt.

"Mirajane! I am so sorry! I am afraid I cannot regain control over my hand!" Freed pleaded, face flushed red.

"It's okay, I understand." Mirajane sobbed.

"Mira, Do you know what's going on!?" Lucy exclaimed. She was met with guilt ridden eyes behind a watery gaze.

"A man at a magic shop said if someone in a guild read that out loud, they would be connected with the person closest to them as long as they were also in the guild. I wanted to trick you into reading it so you and Natsu would finally get together." Mira explained, making Lucy turn beet red as Natsu stood there unaware.

"I didn't know it would affect more than the reader." She sniffed, still straddling the counter.

"Oh. It affected more than you guys all right." Gray sighed from the floor. He was kneeling with his chest pressed against a very happy Juvia.

"Gray-sama is hugging my thigh. Juvia is so happy." Juvia squealed.

"Yeah, That's not what's happening." Gray said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get off of me right now idiot!" A female voice screeched. Everyone by the bar turned their heads to see a very angry Evergreen looking down at the very embarrassed Elfman whose head was pressed firmly against her boobs. Elfman quickly tried to retract his neck by standing up, but was just greeted with Evergreen being lifted off the ground. She started flailing her legs and Elfman quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place mid-air.

"I can't separate us. T-this is not manly." he stuttered out from her chest.

"At least he's too..distracted, to notice his sister." Gray mused.

"Elfman should know I would never do anything of ill intent with Mirajane!" Freed defended himself.

"Um, I'm not talking about Mirajane." Gray muttered poiniting to the corner. Everyone looked and saw Lisanna sitting there with a look of utter shock on her face.

"She looks fine." Natsu said, confused. He heard a startled gasp come from Mirajane and he turned to her for an explanation.

"Freed...Remind me where Bickslow's guild mark is." Mirajane asked.

"His tongue, how co-. Oh!" Freed answered, finally realizing what was happening. Bickslow was attatched to Lisanna, whose mark was on her thigh. The dolls surrounding Lisanna mimicking "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" were a dead giveaway.

"So, Elfman to Evergreen, Juvia to Gray, are the people who love each other getting connected?" Natsu asked, oblivious to the implications. Before Lucy could even say anything to him in her stunned daze she was interrupted by Gray.

"I seriously hope that's not the case." he moaned in horror pointing to the other end of the bar. Erza was standing in her normal straight posture, but she had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Master?" she inquired, looking at Master Makarov who was clinging onto her, pressing his chest against her arm.

"I have never thought of such a repulsive idea in my whole entire life." Freed said, his face turning as green as his hair.

"Not even I could ship that." Mira commented. They were suddenly interrupted by a devastated growl.

"Gildarts, I thought you were my friend. I trusted you!" Happy spat.

"I am little buddy. What's wrong?" Gildarts asked confused, staring at the blue cat in front of him.

"You took my woman away from me!" Happy screamed pointing his paw at Gildarts chest, where Carla's back was firmly pressed.

"He did no such thing, for I am not your woman! Now I demand you get away from Wendy at once!" Carla firmly stated, crossing her arms while remaining attached to Gildarts who was just now taking notice of the cat on him.

"Oh hey Carla, how's it goin'? He asked.

"I'm no where near Wendy! Don't avoid the topic!" Happy exclaimed, oblivious to the fact he wasn't actually flying, he was just stuck to Wendy's upper arm.

"Happy, I'm right here." Wendy squeaked shyly.

"Wendy! I can't see you, are you invisible?!" Happy screamed while frantically turning his head back and forth looking for her. Wendy tried to lift her arm so happy could see her but Happy's head was too big and he just ended up looking at the ceiling before she lowered her arm.

"Oh no! My wings are acting up!" Happy screamed, causing the three around him to let out an exasperated sigh.

"It looks like Happy isn't the only one heart broken right now." Mirajane said looking at Jet and Droy who were attached shoulder to shoulder, glaring at Gajeel.

"Hey! Put me down!" Levy shouted, assuming Gajeel was picking her up again.

"Will ya calm down and stop flailing?" Gajeel muttered. Levy's shoulder was pressed against Gajeel's shoulder and due to the height difference she was a foot off the ground. Gajeel awkwardly moved his not attached arm and slinked it under her knees to give her some sort of support with the awkward position they were in.

"Thanks." Levy mumbled embarrassed, causing her fellow Shadow Gear members to tear up in jealousy.

"Freed. What's going on?" Laxus barked, approaching the bar.

"It appears Mirajane bou-" Freed started, turning around but stopping shocked at the sight in front of him. Laxus was standing casually infront of them, hands supporting the thighs of the woman whose legs were wrapped around him. The woman leaned her head backwards so she was looking at them upside-down.

"Don't get any funny ideas. We literally can't separate and I can drink easier in this position rather than my feet dangling midair." Cana explained before returning upright.

"Not a bad view though." Laxus said, referring to the fact he was getting an eyeful of cleavage, earning him a swift kick to the back.

"Well um, Mirajane bought a spell in an attempt to get Natsu and Lucy together but she didn't know it would affect everyone in the guild." Freed continued.

"Is that why you're feeling up Satan Soul?" Laxus said motioning to Freed's hand, making the man turn red again.

"I am not _feeling her up,_ it's the back of my hand. You have no room to talk!" Freed said, motioning towards his hands that were precariously close to Cana's butt. Laxus smirked in response.

"Hey, I'm a saint compared to the **man**." Laxus smirked, motioning to Elfman who was still holding Evergreen near his chest while his face was still in hers.

"I would go beat him up for that, if I didn't think Ever secretly liked it." Laxus stated with a devious grin.

"Yeah, Yeah, Enough with the chit chat. Mira, how do we fix this." Cana sighed in between drinks of her beer.

"Yeah. I really would like to get this old man off me." Macao said motioning to his arm where Wakaba was pressed.

"Awwh, I always knew you two would make such a cute couple." Cana teased.

"Shut up!" they simultaneously shouted.

"Juvia thinks we don't need to worry about going back everything is fine right now." she mumbled with a blush.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Mirajane. Do you know how to fix this?" Freed asked.

"I think we just have to-no. I have no clue." Mirajane sighed.

"I have an idea! Levy come over here!" Lucy shouted. She saw Levy awkwardly get carried over by an agitated Gajeel.

"What's up?" Levy asked, assuming the blondes question had something to do with why everyone was attached.

"I read a spell Mira bought out loud and now everyone is attached to who they were nearest to." Lucy explained, leaving out _why_ Mira had the spell.

"Could you decode it?" Gray asked, much to Juvia's chagrin.

"Probably, can I see it?" Levy asked. Lucy immediately handed over the paper and Levy studied it.

"This is a simple one." she said.

"That's great! So how do we fix this?" Mirajane inquired.

"_The mark for you that is the same, considered very dear._ That has to be our guild markings, which now makes sense as to why we're attached where we're attatched, it's mark to mark." Levy explained.

"And? What else?" Gajeel pushed.

"_Until the feelings are proclaimed, the __person will stay near._ It sounds like you have to say how you feel about one another or else you'll stay attatched. I don't know if only one person has to or both." Levy said.

"Well let's try it. Juvia tell Gray how much you love him, for the millionth time." Cana demanded, figuring it'd be best if the most open feeling person tested it out first.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her heart. She'd do anything for him." Juvia responded immediately without hesitation.

"Okay, try to separate." Lucy said. She just got a glare from Juvia who made no attempt to move and a frustrated sigh from Gray when he was unable to pull away.

"Okay Gray, you have to say how you feel about Juvia and hope it works. You can't lie because it would make it ineffective." Levy commanded, she caught a glimpse of Mirajane who was so excited she looked like she was about to pounce over the counter.

"I really appreciate how loving you are. I'm glad I have you by my side." Gray whispered.

"Awwwwh I knew it!" Mirajane screamed. There was a quick flash of light where they were connected and Gray fell backwards a little before catching himself.

"It worked! Levy you're a genius!" Lucy screamed. The members of the guild who, up to this point, had been oblivious to what was happening, quickly approached the group to ask how Gray and Juvia separated, except for Lisanna who was unable and too embarrassed to know how to walk over. Levy explained the situation to everyone and the couples awkwardly made there way to their own separate areas to make their quiet confessions while Mirajane strained to hear every word.

"You are a very strong Mage and I am pleased Wendy is in a guild with someone like you." Carla said craning her head to look at Gildarts.

"You're very responsible, and you're a very pretty exceed." Gildarts responded, sensing the hate waves coming from Happy. There was a quick flash of light as Gildarts caught Carla before she fell from the unexpected separation.

"Happy, you're a very close friend of mine and I like spending time with you." Wendy said smiling wide.

"Wendy! I'm sorry I didn't save you from turning invisible! We should find Natsu and fix this!" Happy screamed mournfully. Gildarts sighed and helped the oblivious cat in front of him.

"Happy, how do you feel about Wendy?" Gildarts sighed, petting Carla.

"I love Wendy! She brought Carla into my life." Happy said glaring at Gildarts. Wendy caught Happy before he fell and was met with tearful happiness.

"Wendy you're back I'm so glad!" Happy screamed.

"Uh-yeah. I'm back" Wendy laughed.

"You're hot. I wouldn't say no if you asked." Cana whispered in Laxus's ear.

"You're hot. I wouldn't say no if you asked." Laxus teased back in her ear. The flash of light occurred but both didn't make any attempt to move.

"Did it not work?" Levy asked, concern.

"Nope, not yet. Maybe Cana's just shy. I'm gonna take her outside, try to _loosen_ her up a bit." Laxus replied in a lecherous voice, all while Cana dug her fingernails into his back.

"Yeah, Laxus is a little _stiff_. Fresh air might do him some good." Cana yelled as Laxus rushed them out of the guild, to find a private place.

"Well that was weird." Levy mumbled.

"You're really short." Gajeel said.

"What?" Levy asked, confused.

"You're a shrimp." Gajeel elaborated.

"That's all you can think to say!?" Levy shouted dumbfounded when she realized **that** was his confession.

"That's how I feel." Gajeel lied.

"Ass. I really appreciate who you've become. I couldn't have gotten through Tenrou without you. You will always mean a lot to me because of that." Levy stated, face flushed red. She looked at where they were attached and let out a frustrated sigh when no light appeared.

"I was telling the truth! You have to say more than a rude comment about my height!" Levy reprimanded.

"You're my partner, I don't care if Tenrou is over I still want you to stay by me." His confession came out more like a command but regardless the light flashed and Gajeel let Levy down gently. She just smiled and stayed where she was.

"I admire your skills and fighting abilities. You are a fierce combatant and a loyal comrade." Freed said.

"I have a lot of fun talking with you. We should hang out more." Mirajane sweetly smiled at him. As soon as the light flashed Mira's cramped leg finally fell back to the floor as Freed's hand remained on the table, craving the warmth it had lost.

Jet and Droy and Macao and Wakaba we're released at the same time. All four had basically just said "You're my best friend" and were released.

"You are a loyal Fairy Tail member and I'm happy to call you my child." Makarov said looking up at Erza.

"I couldn't ask for a better Master." Erza said smiling back. Mirajane and Gray simultaneously sighed in relief when they saw the light flash.

"Hey Lucy." Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she felt her body tense up in nerves. She didn't know what to say or what she even felt.

"You're a really awesome partner and I love your apartment." Natsu sincerely smirked. _Thank god he's so oblivious._

"You're a mooch and you need to stop breaking into my apartment but I still love working with you and I'm glad I'm your partner." Lucy said. With a flash of light Natsu's hand fell.

"Well it looks like everything's back to order!" Lucy declared, relieved it didn't get awkward.

"Well, not everything." Mirajane said smirking at her younger brother and the stubborn woman he was holding.

"Evergreen is not one for confessing her feelings." Freed explained.

"Come on. You guys are perfect." Mirajane whispered to herself, intently watching the two.

"I really like having you by my side Ever. I want to continue to be with you." Elfman mumbled shyly into her chest.

"Idiot." she muttered with a furious blush.

"Ever, it only works if we both do it. You heard them. Be a man." Elfman complained.

"How many times do I have to say I am not a man!" Evergreen said smacking him.

"Ever. Trust me. For the past half hour I have had no doubt in my mind that you are 100% **woman**." He said nudging her chest with his chin, causing her blush to deepen.

"You're a big oaf, but I do enjoy being with you. You're _my_ man." She mumbled, embarrassed. The flash of light happened for the last time and he lightly put Evergreen down before leaning into her ear.

"You're my Fairy Queen." he said before kissing the side of her head.

"This was all worth it! I don't care what any of you say." Mirajane said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just happy it was so easy to undo." Lucy sighed.

"I hope Cana and Laxus were able to get off each other." Levy said innocently.

"Bickslow!? What are you doing to my sister!?" Elfman screamed from the corner Lisanna was still sitting at. Elfman had went to sit down across from her and looked under the table to check what he had kicked under the table.

"I guess we had forgotten to tell them how to separate." Mirajane whispered.

"I'm sure they'll be separated for a very long time." Freed sighed.

The same could not be said for Cana and Laxus.

* * *

**Yay! I'm pretty happy with that! Haha sorry it's so obvious Elfman and Evergreen are my favorite ship, sorry some of the pairing came out so awkward, there were a few pairing's in this that I don't even ship, I just wanted to do it. And I really didn't know how to write Natsu romantic. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) I love you guys so much - Nicole**


End file.
